


A Change Is Gonna Come

by IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237



Series: Grace Sarah Barnes-Rogers [11]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Steve and Bucky are dads, Steve and Bucky are married, Steve's jeans are fundermental to Bucky's recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237/pseuds/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As prompted. </p>
<p>Grace has and early period and Bucky and Steve react as well as you'd expect. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grace usually comes home from her jog laughing and chatting sometimes out of breath. But today is different. </p>
<p>Today Grace comes sprinting out the elevator nearly crashes into Bucky and locks herself in the bathroom. </p>
<p>It takes Bucky about six seconds to register these events and then he’s over the side of the couch knife in his hand wondering who to kill. </p>
<p>Thankfully Steve takes a more...rational approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change Is Gonna Come

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so here is my first response to a prompt. I know it was supposed to be Grace's first period but the two drafts I did of that story completely failed therefore in this story Grace has already started her period and Bucky and Steve are very much In denial. 
> 
> I am going away on holiday for a while so I don't know when the next story will be however if you want to send prompts you are always welcome.

Usually Grace’s jog takes about forty minute’s give and take. And no Bucky’s not timed the entire run whatsoever and no he hasn’t taken to waiting for when Grace comes home because that would be overprotective and make Steve roll his eyes and deny Bucky his other Saturday morning treat which is Steve in his loosest pair of jeans that rest on his hipbones sinfully.

(He was the face of HYDRA for seventy years, Steve in those jeans is fundamental to his recovery. And he won’t let any therapist tell him otherwise)

So he has his White Chocolate Mocha with whipped cream, Steve in those jeans and Grace coming home ten minutes earlier than usual. Meredith is up at the farm spending time with the Barton kids. Despite the age gap Cooper, Lila and Nate all enjoy spending time with Meredith who enjoys spending time with her adoptive cousins as well.

“Hey do you wanna order some take out tonight and watch a movie?” Steve asks leaning on the counter his hips all on show. Bucky grins. Takeout is something they love. “Pizza?” he asks and Steve grins because he loves pizza, he loves the thick crust and the cheese and the meat and it’s just him, Steve and Grace on the couch watching TV.

Bucky nods and whips another mouthful of cream into his mouth. He spends a second watching Steve’s eyes darken as he sucks his finger in his mouth and then turns his attention back to his coffee.

“Grace’s home early” Steve comments watching the camera’s to their floor eagerly. The door opens and Grace comes in. His fifteen year old daughter has her hair loose around her shoulders not tied up like she normal does and she runs past Bucky, past Steve and into the bathroom slamming the door shut on her way.

It takes Bucky about six seconds to register these events and then he’s over the side of the couch knife in his hand wondering who to kill.

Thankfully Steve takes a more...rational approach.

“Gracie?” he asks knocking softly on the bathroom door. “Sweetheart are you ok? Did something happen?”

“Do I need to get a bigger knife?” Bucky asks innocently. Steve shoots him a withering look.

“No” says Grace’s voice. It’s waveringly thin and she sounds shaky. “Can you get me a fresh pair of underwear and my leggings please?”

Steve shares a rather alarmed look with Bucky whose worry has now tripled. Steve leaves to get Grace’s leggings and Bucky raps softly on the floor.

“Gracie?” he whispers “Angel please come out, is everything ok? Did...” he has to visibly swallow down the bile in his throat as he forces the words to form in his throat. “Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?”

There’s a second’s pause and then there’s a sigh from the door. “No” Grace says carefully, “I just need some fresh clothes”

“Why?” Bucky all but yells as Steve comes back with some fresh clothes in his hands looking confused. “Grace Sarah so help me if you don’t open this door then I will kick it down right now”

“Buck” Steve hisses but Bucky is past the point of caring about a damn door.

“Of for the love of...No I’m fine it’s just...” and Grace sounds utterly mortified. “I’ve started my period a bit earlier than usual and I wasn’t prepared”

At once Bucky and Steve lean away from the door in a horrible tandem. “Ah” Bucky says feeling as mortified as he’s sure Grace is feeling. “Oh dear” Steve says blushing a very cute color.

“Oh God” Grace says again sounding dangerously close to tears and Bucky decides that’s a step to far.

“Where do you keep your...em...stuff?” he asks and Grace hiccups from the bathroom. “I have it in here with me, I keep some hidden...I just...I’m all icky”

Steve coughs. Ok so he and Bucky are not stupid. They know woman have periods, it’s just...in the War and before it was never discussed. Steve was sure if some poor unfortunate solider had joked about Peggy she’d have had his balls shot off there and then and Colonel Phillips (who had been inexplicably fond of Peggy) would have handed her the gun.

And even in this generation they know everything and yet nothing, Natasha, Wanda, Pepper and Sharon don’t give any indication that anything effects them and when Grace had started her period when she was fourteen, Wanda who had been in the house at the time had swept in before Steve and Bucky could even get there.

“I have your leggings and underwear here, if I can pass it through the door?” Steve asks carefully and there’s some shifting around and Steve passes it through the crack. “Here” Bucky says throwing one of Grace’s oversized jumpers through as well from where she’s left it hanging on the edge of the counter. “Me and your Dad will be in the living room loading up the DVD player if you wanna join?” he sounds pathetic but Grace Coughs and then says quietly.

“Ok” she says and then there’s the sound of the shower running and only then do they manage to back away from the door. Steve swallows and then shrugs looking concerned.

“You think she’s ok?” Bucky says staring at the door in a way he knows is probably funny to cleaver, witty, outsiders.

“Yeah” Steve says biting his lip. “Let’s just go and sit down”

Bucky nods but instead goes to the kitchen and reaches for his bottle of good Russian Vodka. “Really?” Steve deadpans but Bucky just shoots him a look and pours himself a very tall glass.

 

 

 

 

Grace comes out hair slightly mused and cleaner and brighter than before. She drags the edge of her sleeve across her face and her bare feet patter on the floor. She slips down onto the couch.

“Sorry” she says finally. “You must think I’m some kind of freak”

“Don’t be ridiculous” Steve says firmly and Bucky nods sliding over the couch and letting Grace curl onto his lap. Steve looks like he clearly wants to say something else but changes his mind suddenly at the last second.

“Are you ok?” he says again finally. “Are you...err...do you need anything?”

Grace shoots him a look from under her eyelashes. “No” she says finally. “Auntie Natasha or Auntie Wanda are only a phone call away if I do.”

Bucky makes a mental note to bake Wanda a batch of his special Sarah Rogers Blueberry Muffins and a batch of her favorite cheese swirls as soon as he has the chance. He knows Natasha is Grace’s godmother but Wanda still lives in the compound or at the Stark Tower with Vision and therefore is in a lot more contact with Grace than Natasha who has her own family (even though Bucky might be sending her a bottle).

Steve shoots another alarmed look over the top of his head and Bucky shrugs. “Shall we watch a movie?” he asks carefully loading up their Netflix. Grace pauses for a second and then nods.

Ok so in terms of fatherhood it’s not the worst obstacle they’ve come across. In terms of life it’s not the end of the world. Bucky takes a long draft of his vodka, sniggers silently when Steve does the exact same thing and then settle’s down in his husband’s arms with his daughter next to him to watch a movie on a Saturday morning...

These little moments are the ones that make him think that one morning he is gonna wake up and this will all be a dream. The thought of that is something that plagues his worst nightmares.

At least he thinks bitterly (and he knows Steve is thinking the same) they have some time to go before they have to deal with Meredith.

And yeah, Bucky is gonna cling to that silver lining for the next few years. That and he’ll keep making Wanda and Natasha cookie baskets. Yeah...that sounds like a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is adored...
> 
> Prompts more so...


End file.
